The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for generating sinusoidal waves, and a system for driving a piezo actuator using the same.
As the technology underpinning electronic devices advances, various driving apparatuses are being developed therefor, and various waves are being used in such driving apparatuses.
In particular, it is important for haptic technology used in touch-operated devices such as mobile terminals to respond to a user's input with precision.
In such haptic technology, a piezo actuator driven by a sinusoidal wave is commonly used, and accordingly it is necessary to generate the waveform of the sinusoidal wave more precisely in order to drive the piezo actuator precisely.
In the related art, there is a problem that when multiple sinusoidal waves are generated, variations may occur therein. That is, when sinusoidal waves are generated with respect to a constant base frequency, noise may be generated in a particular frequency band due to the generated sinusoidal waves. In particular, if the particular frequency is not an integer multiple of the base frequency, variations may be increased.
Patent Document 1 discloses a circuit for driving a piezoelectric transformer, while Patent Document 2 discloses a piezoelectric generation system and generation method thereof. However, the related art patent documents fail to disclose any feature aimed at overcoming the above-mentioned problem.